Hallelujah
by Fangirl Mimi
Summary: Sayos Geburtstag verändert ihr Leben...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ELFEN LIED! I JUST OWN THE CHARACTERS "SHERRY KYLE" & "SAYO"!**

**A/N: Sayo hat Anfangs keine Hörner, die Story spielt übrigens in England**

* * *

KAPITEL 1: G E B U R T S T A G

„Hey, Sayo!", hörte das Mädchen von hinten. Im Sonnenlicht drehte sie sich um und erblickte ihre beste Freundin, Sherry Kyle. Sherry kam winkend auf die Rothaarige zugerannt. In ihren braunen Hosen und dem weißen Hemd, wirkte sie wie eine Abenteurerin. Genau so war es auch. Sherry war sehr abenteuerlustig.

„Hallo, Sherry…Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie in ihrem schwarzen Kleid. Sherry zeigte ihr frohes Lächeln und antwortete: „Ganz gut! Ich freue mich riesig, weil ich bald adoptiert werde!", so kamen ihr die Worte aus dem Mund. Sayos Augen weiteten sich und das Mädchen konnte nur ein „Was?" erwidern. „Ich werde endlich adoptiert! Ich bin schließlich schon 14 und 3 Jahre hier, wurde langsam Zeit, was?", sprudelte Sherry darauf los. Sayos Blick senkte sich und in ihrem Gesicht konnte man einen Hauch von Trauer erkennen. Sherry bemerkte, dass sie mit ihrer Freude Sayos wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Sie klopfte ihrer Freundin sanft auf die Schulter: „Keine Sorge! Ein so schönes und nettes Mädchen wie du, bekommt sicher bald Eltern!", versuchte sie Sayo zu trösten. „Ich bin aber schon mein ganzes Leben hier. Und das sind immerhin schon 14 Jahre…", Sherrys Worte bewirkten nichts. „Mach dir keinen Kopf!"

„Wie lange bleibst du noch hier, Sherry?", fragte Sayo bei Tisch die Braunhaarige. „Weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich noch 2-3 Tage, dann soll der Papierkram erledigt sein…", antwortete Sherry mampfend. „Du wirst mich dich mal besuchen kommen…?", in Sayos Worte war eindeutig zu hören, wie traurig sie über den Abschied war. „HEY!", Sherry fasste Sayo bei den Schultern und sah sie geschockt an: „Nur weil ich jetzt Eltern bekomme, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mir weniger wert bist! Du bist meine beste Freundin, klar?" Sayo nickte überrascht, „J-Ja!", gab sie Sherrys kleinen Ausbruch als Antwort. „Hey Sayo, du hast doch bald deinen 15. Geburtstag, oder? Ich werde dich wo hinbringen, ok?", erinnerte sie Sayo an ihren Geburtstag. Sayo gab ihr Einverständnis. Sherry sagte ihr noch, dass sie sie am Tor um 8:00 abholen werde.

Einige Tage später stand Sayos Geburtstag vor der Tür. Sherry wurde bereits von ihren neuen Eltern abgeholt und hatte nun wieder ein Zuhause. Sayo ging in ihr Bett, das wegen seines Alters schon knarrte. Sie deckte sich zu und dachte an Sherrys Worte. _Hey Sayo, du hast doch bald deinen 15. Geburtstag, oder? Ich werde dich wo hinbringen, ok?_ Dann schlief sie lautlos ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Sayo in ihren schicksten Klamotten vor dem Tor. Sie schaute kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr, die ihr 2 Minuten vor 8 anzeigte. „Es ist Gott sei Dank schönes Wetter…", murmelte sie. Kurz darauf sah sie eine Gestalt auf das Tor zukommen. Nachdem die Gestalt immer näher kam, konnte sie Sherry erkennen. Als sie endlich vor Sayo stand, nahm sie sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit.

Sherry ging mit ihr shoppen und kaufte Sayo einiges. Um 13:00 gingen sie in ein italienisches Restaurant essen. Für Sayo war dies der schönste Geburtstag, den sie je hatte. Aber Sherry überraschte sie mit den Worten „Das Beste kommt zum Schluss!". Sie verband Sayos Augen und führte sie zu einem lauten Platz. Sie erlaubte Sayo, die Augenbinde abzunehmen. Als Sayos Augen sich wieder öffnen konnten, sah sie funkelnde Laternen, lachende Menschen, lustige Kostüme, Stände mit Essen und Spielen. Es war ein Fest. „Dieses Fest findet jedes Jahr um diese Zeit statt! Zu deinem Geburtstag!", erklärte Sherry. „Wow…", Sayo fand nicht die richtigen Worte für dieses Geburtstagsgeschenk.

Sie gingen durch das Fest, plötzlich fasste jemand Sayo an den Arm. Sherry blieb stehen, während Sayo sich zu einem schönen Jungen hindrehte. „Hi…Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht nicht Lust hast ein bisschen mit mir durchs Fest zu gehen…?", Sayo war durch die Frage des Jungen total überrumpelt worden und war unsicher, aber Sherry stimmte mit einem stummen nicken zu. „Wir treffen uns einfach nach dem Fest beim Eingang, ok?", fragte Sherry. Nachdem Sayo nickte, schickte Sherry ihre Freundin los.

Als das Fest zu Ende war, wartete Sherry auf ihre beste Freundin beim ausgemachten Treffpunkt. Als sich Sayo allerdings bereits eine halbe Stunde verspätet hatte, begann sie nach ihr am verlassenen Festgelände zu suchen. Sie suchte sogar in all den kleinen Seitengassen. In einer dieser Seitengassen machte sie einen Fund. Aber es war nicht Sayo. Es war der Junge, der sie gefragt hatte, mit ihr das Fest zu verbringen, aber sein Kopf war vom Körper getrennt, ebenso die Arme und Beine. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und begann Sayos Namen zu schreien.

Nachdem sie am Ende des Geländes war, erblickte sie Sayo bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Sie war blutverschmiert, aber sie selbst war nicht verletzt. Als Sherry Sayo in den Arm nahm, bemerkte sie die zwei weißen Hörner, die aus den roten Haaren herausstachen. Sie griff mit der Hand an eines der Hörner. Doch Sayo erwachte wieder aus der Ohnmacht und sah Sherry mit fragendem Blick an. „Sherry? Was ist passiert?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Servus! Endlich n.n yay xD Hab endlich wieder an Computer, mein alter war für a Jahr tot D: Tja, hier des zweite Kapitel! Hoffe es gfallt euch :3**

**Und entschuldigt, dass ich grad mit ziemlichem Dialekteinfluss schreib, aber ich bin stolze Österreicherin und des wird a so bleiben x3. Natürlich wird in der Geschichte nur Hochdeutsch gschriebn! Viel Spaß =3 eure Mimi c: **

* * *

Kapitel 2: Hilfe

Sayo ging mit dem Hübschling mit und ließ sich durch das Fest führen. „Wie.. ähm..", stotterte das Mädchen vor Verlegenheit. Der Junge sah sie lächelnd an, nahm ihre Hand und fragte freudig: „Was? Wie ich heiße?" Das Mädchen, dessen Haare ihre erröteten Wangen versteckten, nickte nur schwach als Antwort. Der Junge ließ ihre Hand loß und winkte Sayo fröhlich zu. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Jake!", sagte er freundlich und lehnte seine Stirn an die des rothaarigen Mädchens: „Und dürfte ich nach Eurem Namen fragen, Madame?"

Sie begann auf den Boden zu starren und versuchte ihren Namen irgendwie rauszubringen: „S-Sayo..." Jake legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und meinte, es währe nett sie kennen zu lernen. Diese Worte zauberten ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Nach einiger Zeit war Jake dank des Alkoholkonsums schon ein Fall fürs Krankenhaus. Als Sayo versuchte den Hübschling zu der Krankenstation des Festes zu bringen, zerrte Jake sie stattdessen in eine Seitengasse, nahm ihre Handgelenke und presste das Mädchen mit all seiner eingeschränkten Kraft an die Wand. „Du bist so hübsch Sayo.." Sie versuchte sich irgendwie rauszuringen, doch auch unter Alkoholeinfluss war der Junge stärker als sie. „Sayo.. gib mir nen Kuss..", lallte er und presste seine Lippen auf die des Mädchens, welches immer noch versuchte sich zu währen. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie spürte Jakes Hände an ihren intimsten Bereichen. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie weinte. Sie hatte Angst.

„Bring ihn um.", höhrte Sayo plötzlich. „Sayo, bring ihn um.", woher kannte diese Stimme ihren Namen? Und woher kam sie? Als die Rothaarige ihre verweinten Augen öffnete, fand sie sich in Dunkelheit wieder. Wohin sie auch sah, Dunkelheit. „Willst du etwa, dass er dir noch mehr Schmerz zufügt?", fragte die Stimme. „Nein..", antwortete Sayo mit Tränen in den Augen. „Sie mich an, Sayo.", sagte die Stimme und plötzlich erschiehn eine nackte Gestalt mit verbundenem Kopf vor ihr. Es war ein Mädchen, ihren Alters mit roten Haaren, wie Sayos eigene. Sie starrte die Fremde mit verwundertem Blick an und hauchte ein: „Wer bist du..?" Die Fremde kniete sich vor dem aufgelösten Mädchen hin und starrte es mit dem einen Auge, das nicht von dem Verband verdeckt war, an. Sayo starrte in dieses rote, dämonische Auge. Der Blick der Fremden brachte ihr Furcht bei. Ob jeder Mörder solche Augen hat.. dachte sie sich. Sie bekam von der Fremden keine Antwort und fragte nochmal stotternd vor Angst: „W-wer b-bist du..."

Das nackte Mädchen wickelte den Verband ab und antwortete. „Deine Erlösung aus diesem erbärmlichem Leben." Sayo schreckte zurück als sie das Gesicht der Nackten sah, ihr Grinsen machte ihr noch mehr Angst als die Augen. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden wanderte ihr Blick auf die katzenohrenartigen weißen Hörner des Mädchens vor ihr. „Diese Hörner sind das Zeichen meiner Macht. Ich kann dir helfen. Du wirst nie wieder Schmerz erleiden müssen. Weder psychisch, noch..", ihr Blick spitzte sich zu, „physisch..". Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und fragte „Nimmst du meine Hilfe an?"

Sayo nickte schwach, doch entschlossen und packte die Hand ihres Gegenübers.

Das war das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte bevor sie in den Armen ihrer besten Freundin erwachte. Sie spürte ihren ganzen Körper nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz, besondern am Kopf, so brachte sie trotz aller Bemühungen nur ein schwaches „Sherry? Was ist passiert?" raus.

Es reichte nur ein Blick auf Sayos Hörner, um Sherry zu versteineren. „Sayo.. was ist das auf deinem Kopf..?", brachte sie heraus. Die Rothaarige griff sich mit all ihrer Kraft auf den Kopf und spürte Hörner. Tränen kugelten von ihrem Gesicht, als sie auch noch das Blut auf ihrem Kleid sah. „Was ist passiert..." Sie sah ihre Freundin mit glasigen Augen an. Sherry streichelte Sayos Wangen, um sie zu trösten. „Ich weiß es nicht..."


End file.
